1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an outboard engine, etc., and, more particularly, it is concerned with an ignition timing control device for an outboard engine, etc., which performs an electrical control of the ignition timing of such outboard engine and which is excellent in its speed accelerating and reducing characteristics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Outboard engines and the like are required to have good speed accelerating and reducing characteristics. To meet such demand it, has so far been a practice that an ignition signal generator is operated in association with opening of a throttle valve of the engine to thereby obtain a required ignition timing in connection with the throttle valve opening. In this type of the ignition timing control, however, as the mechanism for operating the ignition signal generator is complicated, there have been various disadvantages such that disorders often take place with the mechanism such as non-smooth operation of the mechanism, etc., on account of which periodical inspection and maintenance of the mechanism are needed.
Also, in order to remove the abovementioned disadvantages, there has also been adopted a system of electrically controlling the ignition timing. However, this system has not yet come to a point of enjoying its wide use because of poor response to the throttle operation, since an ordinary advance angle system is of a revolution detecting type where the advance or lag angle takes palce after the number of revolution of the engine begins to increase or decrease.